


dreams

by soupsaga



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, supportive godfather, the red pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: cady confides in henry





	dreams

**Author's Note:**

> here's another vic/cady fic. if anyone wants a specific scenario/prompt, feel free to leave it in the comments of any of my vic/cady fics and i will work on it!!

“How long?”

The voice behind her caused Cady to jump in her seat, almost spilling her drink into her lap. She turned around to face the source and sighed when she realized it was her godfather. Setting her drink on the bar, she gave Henry a quizzical stare.

“What?” she asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Henry tossed his rag over his shoulder and nodded towards the blonde Cady had been watching. He smirked at Cady and set another glass in front of her. “You have been staring at Victoria for the past ten minutes. You think nobody has noticed because you look like you are just staring into the crowd, but I know you are staring at her. How long have you liked her?”

Cady downed the rest of her drink before moving to start the one Henry had set in front of her. She looked over her glass to find Henry staring at her with an amused look on his face. Rolling her eyes, Cady set the glass back down and sighed.

“A few months,” she muttered. Cady glanced over her shoulder only to see Vic flirting with a man she couldn’t place. “She’s so,” Cady paused to search for the word she wished to use to describe the blonde that had captured her heart in the past few months. “She’s so different from anyone I’ve ever met. She’s feisty but she can be so gentle. She carries herself so perfectly, she captures the attention of anyone in a room she walks into. I used to think I just admired her, but I soon realized it was more than that.”

Watching Cady carefully, Henry prepared his next words. He didn’t want to say anything to scare Cady off, but he wanted her to realize that she should say something about her feelings for Vic. He loved his goddaughter too much to watch her sit on the sidelines and wonder what could have happened. Henry also didn’t want Cady to think he was being too forceful with his advice, he wanted her to see him as someone she could always come to for unbiased advice.

Before Henry could speak, Cady’s voice spoke up. “It would be so easy if there wasn’t this feeling —that feeling in the pit of your stomach when you see the person you want enjoying herself with someone else. I realize that I’ll never be that person that Vic enjoys herself with. I can’t give her what they can.”

“And what is that?”

Cady bit her lip and traced the rim of her glass with her finger. “Normalcy? If she were to ever somehow like me, she wouldn’t have a normal relationship. It would be weird, we would stand out.”

Henry shook his head at Cady, “Do you think Victoria is one that only wants normalcy? She is not from around here, she already sticks out. I do not think she minds.”

Cady sipped her drink and shrugged at Henry. She didn’t want to entertain the idea of dating Vic because she knew it would never happen. There was no use in fueling her imagination if she knew it would never come true, it would only hurt her when it didn’t come true. Cady wished she could simply wish her feelings away, life would be so much easier if she could. Having to live with the woman she had developed feelings for has been one of the worst experiences of her life. She had to watch as Vic brought men home and all she could do was lie in her room and ignore the heartache she felt.

“You deserve to be happy, Cady,” Henry said. “No matter what you have been led to believe, there is someone out there for you and I believe she is across the room.”

“I’ve never felt this before,” Cady confessed to Henry. “I’ve had crushes on women before, plenty of them, but I’ve never felt so strongly about one.”

Henry raised his eyebrow at the redhead in front of him. “Does your father know?”

Shaking her head, Cady felt the burn of a blush forming on her cheeks. “I’ve never actually dated a woman so I haven’t felt the need to tell him.”

Cady fought the urge to turn back around and see what Vic is doing, she knew she shouldn’t do that to herself. Even if they had come together, Vic left her early in the evening to go talk to guys. Cady made her way to the bar, where she had been sitting peacefully until Henry walked up. She was grateful for the interruption, it stopped her brain from torturing itself with thoughts of Vic.

“I think you should tell her, you might be surprised, ” Henry quipped.

Cady narrowed her eyes at Henry, “Do you know something?”

The man held his arms up in defeat and walked to the other end of the bar toward another patron, leaving a confused Cady in his wake. He knew what he was doing, Vic had wandered into the bar in search of advice enough for Henry to get an idea of the situation.

“One more drink,” Cady muttered to herself, standing up to move to the other side of the bar. She made herself another drink before going back to her seat. She promised herself that after she finished her drink, she would talk to Vic. Cady wanted to at least talk to her once more during the night.

Somewhere between the promise she made herself and emptying her drink, Cady watched as Vic walked into the bathroom. She took another sip of her drink as an idea popped into her mind. She had no clue if she would regret this later on, but she knew she had to do something. Slamming her drink back onto the bartop, Cady all but jumped out of her seat and followed Vic into the bathroom.

When Cady entered the bathroom, Vic had been standing in front of the mirror. Vic saw Cady walk in and turned around to greet the woman but was prevented from doing so when she felt Cady’s lips crash into her own. She gripped the bathroom sink behind her to balance herself and fed into Cady’s kiss, feeling the euphoria she had imagined would seep from the kiss. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t wished for this moment for months, minus the Red Pony bathroom. She hadn’t put much thought into where they would kiss, but Vic knew she wanted it to happen.

After a while, Cady knew she needed to say something to the woman. She knew Vic had kissed her back, but she didn’t know if it was because she wanted it or if she had gotten caught up in the moment. Obviously, she wished for the former but for Cady, the truth was more important.

“Cady,” Vic started before she was interrupted by Cady’s hand wrapping around her forearm as a means to stop her from speaking.

Cady ran a hand through her hair and let out a joyful sigh. “I want to talk first. I’ve wanted to do that for so long, Vic. I wasn’t planning on doing it here, in the bathroom, but I’ve had a few drinks and I couldn’t sit back and watch you flirt with all of those guys. I like you, Vic, I really do. I want to take you out on dates and buy you flowers. I was talking to Henry and he told me I deserve to be happy and I want to believe that’s true.”

Vic’s smile widened as Cadty spoke, it was as if the woman was saying exactly what Vic had rehearsed in her mind many times. She couldn’t believe that Cady had felt the same things she had, it was something she had never noticed in the redhead’s behavior.

“I’d like that too,” she said softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to Cady’s cheek. “Let’s go home, I don’t think it would be much appreciated if we make out in the bathroom.” This statement enticed a small giggle from Cady, one Vic wished she could hear over and over again.

Cady took Vic’s hand with a smile, intertwining their fingers as she led her out of the bathroom. The two stopped at the bar to pay their tabs and a visit to the man that helped in the development of their relationship.

“Did you tell her?” Vic asked Henry as she leaned against the bar.

“I did not. I simply said Cady should tell you how she felt.”

Cady smiled at Henry as she handed him the money to cover her drinks. “Thank you, Henry.”

When Cady turned to leave, Vic stayed behind in order to speak to Henry on her own. As soon as Cady was out of earshot, Vic leaned over the bar. “You were right, Cady deserves to be happy, especially after everything with Branch. I really hope I can be the one to provide that happiness.”

“I hope you can as well.”


End file.
